Crimson & Clover
by TOGDoesStuff
Summary: Judy and Skye run into another odd pair at Burning Mammal and find they're not the only one's who don't necessarily "Partake". Drug jokes and whatnot incoming, short story, hope you guys enjoy while I work up to a point where I can start up the sequel to Agent Wild.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys and gals, TOG is back for very, VERY brief spurts and short stories, (I only have about an hour or two a week to write, so it'll be slow going) this is one of the random ideas I had pop into my head while writing my first story, and I'm going to give it a shot, let me know what you guys think, and I'll either keep going with it, or drop another premise on you!**_

Enjoy!  
TOG.

* * *

 **Crimson & Clover**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A grey bunny was carefully packing the last few items she needed into her duffel bag while an arctic vixen lounged on her friend's small bed, legs hanging over the edge. The doe was dressed in simple jean-shorts with a green blouse emblazoned with a four-leaf clover, The vixen in a pair of tight cut-offs and yellow T-shirt with a daisy.

"Are you done yet?" The vixen asked in mock-annoyance, "I was done packing over an HOUR ago, what's the hold-up?" she finished with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Not everyone wants to dig through a mashed pile of clothing just to grab a toothbrush, Skye." The bunny replied, turning her head toward the vixen with a chuckle, the black tips of her ears swaying with the motion.  
Skye simply blew a raspberry at the bunny doe, "Whatever you say, Hopps. We'll never get there before sundown if you don't pick up the pace!" Skye stated, throwing her paws toward the ceiling.

Judy continued placing what she needed in the bag, ignoring her friend's antics.

Skye was swinging her legs over the floor while she watched Judy pack, counting down the minutes until their inevitable exit. "You think we'll meet any neat guys there?" Skye asked, cocking her head to one side, Judy zipped up her bag, satisfied with her packing job.

"Is that the real reason you want to go?" Judy asked, tossing a bag of trail-mix at the vixen, filled to bursting with assorted dried veggies and fish.

"No?"

"You do realize, nearly everyone there is going to be stoned out of their minds in one fashion or another. Yes?"

"Yes!" Skye replied with a fiendish grin, "Except for you, anyway." the two grabbed their respective bags and proceeded to lock up their apartment, making for the stairwell.

"I honestly wouldn't bother going if it weren't _you_ asking, you know that, right?" Judy stated, more than asked.

"Of course I do! But seriously, just wait until we get there, you may not be into _everything,_ but I guarantee you'll find something that sparks your interest... or _someone._ "

Judy rolled her eyes at the comment, "You're incorrigible, Skye. I have more important things to focus on than wasting my time on a hook-up, much less a mate, right now."

"So she says... Little does she realize, life isn't a polite, patient mistress." Skye quipped with a dramatic flair, glancing at the doe currently shaking her head with a smirk.

They buckled up in Judy's car, a green buggy lovingly titled "The Pea" by Skye, and set off down the road. Skye let out a whoop of "Burning Mammal ahoy!" as the car sped off down the city streets.

* * *

A russet fox was rolling the last of his loud, pawaiian-print shirts into his backpack while his friend- an otherwise normal bunny, with an unusual set of stripes zig-zagging from his ears down to the collar of his polo, sat in an office chair, lazily spinning.

"Think we'll meet any vixens there?" The bunny asked as he closed the lid to his laptop after coming to a stop.

"It's Burning Mammal, I'd be shocked if we don't run into literally _every_ species in the world, buddy." the fox replied with a lazy smirk.

"No duh, I mean _cute_ ones. Ones that like bunnies, bro."

"I'm sure if they don't already, they'll be taking enough drugs they can be convinced to, Jack."

"You really think we'll be the only ones there _not_ on some funky 'trip'?" The bunny questioned, ears lazily flopping to the side as his head hung over the back of the chair.

"I'd personally be shocked if we met anyone cognizant enough to form a complete sentence, much less carry a conversation." The fox replied with a bark of laughter, adding, "This is your first trip to Burning Mammal, right?"

"Yeah, I had that family deal last time, remember?" Jack said, grinning at the fox. "You sure you've got everything you need in there, Nick?" Jack asked, giving his friend's pack a calculating look.

"Pretty sure, yeah. Got all the necessities." Nick stated, "You got the snacks?" Jack held up a tub of dried goods, as well as a bag of blueberries. "I'd ask if you thought this would be enough, but knowing you, I won't get so much as a pawful of the berries before you go to town and destroy them."

Nick put a paw to his chest, feigning hurt. "Sir, I would _never_ deprive my best bud of these little blue balls of pure heaven. They're straight from the Hopps family farm, you know. Best berries you've ever tasted!"

Jack scoffed at the fox, "Yeah, and I'll believe it if there are any left to taste five minutes down the road."

The two continued their banter down to their car, brimming with excitement for the road trip alone.

Nick buckled in, Jack following suit, before starting the car, a cherry red convertible, and beginning their long drive to the event. "Burning Mammal, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This one's simply a touch of introspective on the two pairs as I'll be writing them for this one. Next chapter is where I'll be framing their arrival at the event.**_

 _ **As could be surmised, I won't be able to have GameBoy editing for these shorts, as I've barely got time to write them, so apologies for errors and whatnot.**_

 _ **I'll do my best to make it a fun short overall, and keep the wait time to a minimum. (Seriously, these are effectively micro-chapters for now.)  
Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **/)_/)  
(^,^)**_

* * *

 _ **Crimson & Clover  
Chapter 2**_

* * *

Skye sat in the passenger seat, idly gnawing on a strip of jerky, Judy was simply enjoying the drive as they crossed Zootopia's city limits, heading for the countryside. They continued on in silence for a while, until Judy's natural restlessness called for a distraction.

"Hey Skye?" she asked, getting the vixen's attention as well as a lazy response, "What's up?"

"Mind scanning for something fun to listen to?" Skye chuckled at the request, "You've got two paws over there, I think the wheel will understand if you take one off." she said in a mocking tone, much to the doe's annoyance.

"You know I'm not going to." Judy stated, eyes fixed firmly on the road.

"We're out of the city, there's no traffic." Skye bubbled at her friend, "Relax a little, you don't have to follow every little rule, you know."

Judy rolled her eyes with a smile breaking across her face, "And _you_ know that the rules of the road state that the co-pilot is responsible for operation of the radio, which also entails avoiding infomercials at all costs. Now get to it!"

Skye gave a mock salute, jerky dangling from her maw, "Aye-aye, captain!" she stated before toying with the knobs, searching for a station with good reception.

 _ **Krrsht!**_

 _Hey there Pop fans! Katrina Vix, bringing you all the best techno-pop!_

 ** _Krrsht!_**

 _Welcome back Rap fans!_

 ** _Krrsht!_**

 _Hermon Heifer here, and we're bringin' Country back with-_

 ** _Krrsht!_**

 _This is 97.9- The Wolf! coming back at you with Trashmammals and their hit song, Roadkill!_

Skye immediately perked up, spinning the volume dial to ungodly levels, "Now we're talking!" she howled, one paw out the window as the radio burst forth with a heavy metal riff.

Judy tapped a foot along to the bass drum, while Skye began headbanging with an air-guitar, enjoying the start of their trip.

* * *

Nick lounged back in his seat, one paw on the wheel, windows and top down as he cruised out of the city with Jack, who had one ear listlessly flapping to the side, the other flopped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jack." Nick called.

"Jack?" He tried again.

Rolling his eyes, he hollered at his traveling partner, "JACK!" to which the striped bunny nearly leaped out of his seat, stopped only by the seat-belt locking him in place.

"No need to shout, bud. I can hear you just fine."

"Maybe when you're not spacing." Nick stated with a low chuckle, while Jack leaned back into his seat, asking, "What's up? I miss something cool already?"

"Nah, just bored. Want to flip through some stations?"

Jack shrugged, "Go for it, music's cool with me." he said, before gazing to the side once more.

"Hey, Red-13 to Wing-mammal. That was a request. Over." Nick said in the fashion of a movie fighter pilot, getting a laugh out of Jack alongside his reply, "Ya got a free paw right there."

Nick clicked his tongue at the buck, "Rules of the road, pal. Wing-mammal surfs the stations. Besides, that technically gives you control over _what_ we listen to." he finished in a suggestive tone.

Jack considered the statement for a moment before flying through several stations, looking for something specific, which he quickly found.

 _ **Krrsht!**_

 _This is 96.9- Shrew'd Dudes, all the best songs, all the time! We're gonna take a trip with Jack Blackguard and Kyle Gausse- here's Tenacious-Z: Wonderbun!_

Nick and Jack exchanged a glance and a grin before singing along to the familiar tune, their destination still hours away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Would you guys and gals prefer I build up longer chapters over a longer period of time, or are you good with these bit-size chunks when I get the chance to write something small?  
Let me know, and I'll adjust accordingly!_**

 ** _GameBoy: You know it, Bro! I couldn't resist putting it in. xD_**

 ** _Guest: I THRIVE ON DERISION! =D_**

 ** _(\\_/)  
(^,^)b_**

* * *

 ** _Crimson & Clover_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

A green buggy was pulling into a gravel lot just outside a massive plot of land that looked like a cross between a county fair and a medieval times event.  
"See any good spots? This place is packed." Judy asked, getting a shrug from the vixen in the passenger seat.  
"Oh! There, there!" Skye all but squealed, pointing at a space between a large tie-dye van and a small, heavily weathered pickup truck.  
Judy went to pull into the space when a cherry red convertible whipped around the corner, sliding into the spot, launching gravel across the lot.  
Skye unbuckled and pushed herself halfway out the window, "Hey!"

The fox in the driver's seat calmly stepped out of the vehicle, looking toward the two females, "Ya snooze, ya lose. Sorry ladies, I'd love to chat, but we've got to get going!" the russet male called as he pulled a pack out of the back seat, followed in turn by his oddly striped cohort, who added, "Nothing personal, but my friend here is correct. We really must be going!"  
The two males exchanged a fist-bump and sauntered toward the gate at the far end of the parking lot.

"Get back here you jackasses!" Skye shouted at the retreating pair.

"Let it go, Skye. Those two aren't worth the oxygen." Judy stated, parking in a spot a few rows down.

"Fine, but if they pull anything else, I'm eating the small one."

"Judy laughed at the statement as they pulled their bags free of the trunk and made for the gate.

Skye glanced at the doe as they walked, saying, "So, what Frank told me is- and I quote; _They'll give you a name and bracelet at the gate when you arrive, so be prepared for a goofy codename while you're there._ Five bucks says you get 'Carrots' or something."

Judy chuckled as she replied, "If that's the case, you're likely to be Snowflake." Skye's face contorted into a grimace, "I guess that wouldn't be too bad, I am a Winter, after all."

They arrived at the gate just as the males from before were getting bracelets tied onto their wrists, the fox was the first to speak up, "I'm ready to get some food, how about you, _Stripes_?" the buck laughed, replying with, "Whatever you say _Crimson_. You're a bottomless pit, bro." the fox licked across his muzzle, stating strongly, "They have blueberry tarts! I can't _not_ that out!"

They watched as the two walked into the crowd inside, vanishing. "Now I'm hungry." Skye whimpered, ears drawing back as her stomach emphasized the statement with a growl.

"You ate at least two pounds of snacks on the way here, Skye. I honestly don't understand where it all goes." Skye looked over with a smirk, "Says the black hole, I've seen you eat twice your weight in a single sitting!" the statement caused Judy's ears to flare into a deep red, "Hey! I've got a fast metabolism! I can't help it..."

Skye giggled at the reaction as the mammal running the booth, a lanky 10-point buck, called them up. He was wearing a poncho, and spoke like he was trapped in molasses.

"Hey ladies, I'm uh..." he looked at his desk, "Prongs!" he said with a goofy laugh, "Let's see, you're the second bunny I've seen today, so..." he trailed off, staring awkwardly at Judy for several extremely uncomfortable moments, "Woah! Groovy clover!" he looked to have spaced out, snapping back to reality after a bit.

"Clover! Yeah, totally sweet..." he said, pulling out an emerald green bracelet and tying it to Judy's wrist.

He repeated the process with Skye, and true to their expectations, she was dubbed 'Snowflake' before receiving a coal gray bracelet.

They entered the gate and wandered off, following Skye's nose to the nearest stand containing food. Skye nudged Judy as they approached, pointing to a crate packed to the brim with blueberries, alongside several other fruits, all labeled with her family's name. "Didn't realize your folks were the go-to for produce out here." Judy simply shrugged, "I'm used to it, they're proud of the farm for good reason." she stated, just as the black wolf running the stand selling tarts waved them over.

"So, what'd ya get?" he asked, soon accompanied by a portly fox in an apron, "Is that Jude?" the fox asked after spotting the doe.

"It's uh... Clover, for now. Good to see ya, Gid!" Frank was laughing, drawing the attention of both bunny and fox.

" _SNOWFLAKE!?_ " Frank all but screamed through a laugh, "That's pure GOLD!"

Skye flicked his nose, immediately ending the wolf's beginning rant with a yelp.

"Don't start, Furter. I'll choke you on your own tarts, if you follow my angle." she said with both malice and a smile.

* * *

Nick was waiting in line with Jack, simply enjoying the smell coming from the stand when he saw the two females from the parking lot walk by them, straight to the counter.

"What are they...?" he began as the two struck up a conversation with the wolf at the stand, joined soon after by a squat red fox.

"They know each other." Jack stated calmly from his side, pointing at his ears in response to the questioning glance his friend gave him, "Not just for show, you know."

Nick simply nodded, "What's the deal anyway, think they're just doing this because of the parking spot?" Nick asked, Jack shook his head, "Nah, just a coincidence. That wolf, Frank, told them about his stand here, apparently that's part of what brought them here."

Nick broke into a smile at the explanation, "You said Frank? as in, Frank Furter?" Jack gave a nod.

"Two can play at this game..." the fox said, putting on his best hustler's smirk as he nudged Jack and made for the stand.

"Frank! Buddy!" the wolf's ears perked in the direction of the approaching fox and buck, "Long time no see!"

"Nick?" the wolf asked as the pair approached, "Crimson, for now. But yeah, it's me, buddy!" Nick shook the wolf's hand, deftly bypassing and ignoring the bemused and annoyed females to his side. "You never told me you worked a stand at Burning Mammal! How long ya been coming?"

Frank chuckled, "A good few years, I haven't missed one since I got the space!"

After exchanging pleasantries and buying an armful of fresh pastries, the two males wandered off into the crowd once more.

* * *

"What's with those two?" Judy asked as they made their way into the crowd after buying a basket filled to overflowing with fresh baked goods and promising to come back and see Gideon and Frank again. Skye shrugged, cramming a pastry into her maw, "They're probably just a couple jerks who know some mammals. Complete coincidence." the vixen said through a flaky mouthful of strawberry.

"I thought you were going to eat the small one. Stripes or whatever." Judy said, taking a bite of one of the turnovers in the basket.

Skye gave a muffled laugh, "I didn't want to spoil my appetite." she said, pulling out another tart.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the extended wait, things have been... Hectic._**

 ** _Sorry they're all so brief._**

 ** _Also uploading via my phone at the moment, so hopefully the formatting isn't too goofy..._**

 ** _Another short blurb for ya, enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Crimson & Clover_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Jack and Nick meandered through the stands for a while, taking in the shops being run by fellow visitors of varying seniority, mammals selling beads, hemp string, wound, bound, wrapped, tapped and cast. You name it, there was a mammal selling it.

They decided to check out a stall being run by a dark male stoat with dreadlocks, who greeted them in a very laid-back fashion as they approached, his voice was both laid-back, and calculated, "Hey guys, what can ol' Adam do for ya?" he quickly caught and corrected himself, "Sorry, I mean Dreads. What can ol' Dreads do for ya?"

Nick Leaned onto the counter as he examined the small mammal's wares, primarily composed of braided hemp string, wound with copper wire, cradling assorted crystals and beads. "Crimson, pleasure." Nick replied as one item caught his eye, it looked like a polished crystal containing a small sprig of something. he lifted it with a question, "What's in this one?"

"Oh, yeah man. That's a 'forget me not' pendant." the stoat said with a smile, "Got a lady friend already?" Nick shook his head as he replied, "Forget me not? So... Rosemary?" Dreads perked up at the question, "You got it, not many mammals can identify 'em after I get 'em set, even the best crystal warps the perspective a bit. Scent's barely discernible to a wolf."

Nick chuckled, stating coolly, "Plant symbolism was a hobby, growing up." the stoat simply nodded, "That's cool man, go ahead and take it." Nick argued, but the stoat won out. "Just pay it forward if you run into someone that needs a hand, yeah?"

"Thanks, I will." Nick stated with a nod and a genuine smile, having deftly slipped a few bills in a corner where the stoat was sure to find them.

The fox and buck left the stand after Jack pawed through the items available, selecting a slightly larger pendant containing a bellflower petal and an almond leaf, forgetting within moments what it symbolizes.

* * *

Judy and Skye walked into a small shop being run by a kind-looking female mouse in a red parka, she was stitching a pattern resembling a grasshopper into a shield shaped patch, she looked up at the approaching females, "Hello!" she said with a wave of her tiny paw, her voice was gentle, but carried an air of strong determination, "What can I help you with?"

Judy was the first to respond, "Ju- err... Clover, and this is Snow. Pleasure to meet you, miss...?" the mouse gave a laugh reminiscent of tiny chiming bells, "Just call me Elizabeth, please." Judy gave a nod, motioning toward the patch, "Your sewing is beautiful." Elizabeth smiled at the complement, "Thank you, It's just a little hobby, I took it up after my husband passed."

Judy immediately went to apologize, but the mouse quickly intercepted her. "Don't worry, dear. He went out with his boots on, saved countless lives." she stated with a warm smile. "It's a proud memory, not a sad one."

"So! What were you looking for? Gift for a friend? Keepsake?" Elizabeth asked, motioning toward her wares, After a few moments looking over the various works on display, Judy pointed toward the patch the mouse was working on, "Do you think I'd be able to reserve that one?" the doe asked, pulling out a money clip, which the mouse waved away, "Don't worry about it, dear. I don't make these for money, first customer always gets a deal. I like to start my day with a giving attitude, anyway."

Judy insisted, but wasn't able to convince the smaller female otherwise. She did, however, slip several bills onto the table when Elizabeth wasn't looking. Skye having selected a similar patch, emblazoned with a spider.

* * *

 _ **A/N MK:II**_

 ** _We'll be breaking away from this mirror image setup fairly soon, and moving into intertwined segments involving both pairs of inevitable love._**

 ** _Thanks again for your patience!_**


	5. Chapter 5

A large congregation of mammals gathered around a massive bonfire, silhouettes dancing over the grounds, Judy and Skye sat watching the flames. Conversations grew to a muted hush as a slender gazelle approached the flames, a chain in her hooves, she spoke loudly enough for everyone present to hear.

"Welcome one and all, to Burning Mammal!" the statement got a combination of whoops and hollers from all mammals present, quieting as she motioned with her hooves for silence, "To the newcomers. Welcome!" this got an impressive gale of cheers, "To those returning from abroad. Welcome back!" another, louder, chorus of roars, barks, squeaks and trumpets, "Tonight is our Bonfire Bond! A tradition as old as Burning Mammal itself, you don't have to speak if you don't want to, but we do request that you respect one another and let any speakers finish before you jump in... We all got it?" surprisingly, the question was met with solemn nods, rather than raucous cheers.

Satisfied, the gazelle stepped away from the fire and took her seat, passing the chain to the gray timber wolf on her left, he stood and made a simple statement, "Stormy, and I'm just gonna take a pass this year." he reclaimed his seat, passing the chain to his left, while his right cradled the gazelle's hoof, her face split from ear to ear as she leaned into her wolf.

This continued for quite some time, the two females heard stories ranging anywhere from a simple account of the day, to outlandish tales that couldn't possibly be true, some were so personal they nearly felt as though they were invading another mammal's private life, each one unique.  
They enjoyed the odd feeling, at least until they heard a voice they recognized.

"Stripes, and I'll keep it brief." the buck's voice issued forth, "I enjoy long walks off of short piers, sushi and rainy days. And yes, I'm available." he finished sending a suggestive wink in their direction, receiving a disdainful eye roll from Judy before he sat, passing the chain to Nick.

Nick took the chain, eyes glazing slightly at both the sound and gleam of metal, ears drawing back ever so slightly, something that, while subtle, did not go unnoticed by the doe and vixen watching the two.  
He shook his head and stood, his voice came across the flames clearly, if with a bit of trepidation as his eyes were drawn back to the chain in his paws, "I'm..." Jack motioned for the fox to continue, bumping his shoulder with a fist. Judy caught the light exchange between them wondering what in the world they were referring to, curiosity having won-out over her distaste for the pair at this juncture.

 _"Relax, buddy... It's just a chain, and we're miles away from those psychos... Breathe."_

The fox seemed to snap out of his trance, and his face returned to it's overtly relaxed, half-lidded position.

 _"...Thanks, Jack."_

Nick spoke in his usual nonchalant manner, "I'm Crimson, and I'm honestly just glad to be here, I'd rather not bore everyone here with my past, so I'll take a pass." the fox took his seat, not a hint of whatever they'd seen in the cracks he rapidly patched as he passed the chain off.

 _"What was up with that?"_ Judy whispered to the vixen, _"No clue... But you eat fish, don't you?"_

 _"I'm talking about the fox, Skye. Not the ball of hormones next to him."_

 _"Oh, him? Yeah, he's got some issues, for sure."_ Judy let out an exasperated sigh, _"No... Foxy wisdom on your own species, and what might be behind that miniature mental meltdown?"_

 _"Nope!"_ Skye replied cheerfully, _"Probably got the 'Bad Dog'_ _treatment at some point."_ knowing she would ask anyway, Skye explained what she meant, _"It's exactly what it sounds like. You get chained up to a shack, post, whatever, and left there for a while."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Judy cupped her muzzle in her paws to muffle the outraged response, keeping the volume to a minimum. She did, however, notice the buck, having equally sensitive ears, shoot a narrow glare at her.

 _"It's only for extreme cases, and it's rarely done in civilized company these days."_ the vixen stated as if that made the idea less mortifying.  
Judy was staring at the tod in denial that anyone would do such a thing, at least until he quirked an eyebrow at her, causing her ears to flare up in embarrassment, thankfully masked by the light of the flames. _  
_

The chain continued around the congregation, though the doe's focus was now far from the remaining mammals and what they had to say.

 _"Have... Have **you** been...?" _Skye immediately brushed off the question, _"Don't worry about all that, we're here to have fun, remember?"_

Judy wasn't happy about her long-time friend and roommate avoiding the question, but she wasn't about to press the issue in any sort of public venue. She opted to sit and watch the flames dance, when the chain made it's way to Skye- who took a pass herself, Judy mindlessly stared at it for a moment before handing it to her left with a mumbled, "Pass".

Her gaze returned to the fox across the flames. Maybe he wasn't just some jerk with an overblown ego.

Mind made up, Judy decided to give him a chance, Skye needed no convincing, already being very curious regarding the striped buck.

* * *

After several hours of songs, stories and dances, the mass of mammals began to disperse, dwindling down to some thirty odd bodies, ten, eventually to four being left in a less awkward scene than prior interactions would have ever suggested.

"You know, I never would've taken you as a Tenacious-Z fan." Nick stated around a wheezing chuckle, "Just because I grew up on a farm, doesn't mean I listen to country, Red." Judy countered, referring to the fox as such after making the comment of ' _Crimson's a bit of a mouthful'._ which was swiftly followed by _'That's what **she** said!' _from Jack, much to Skye's delight, "We're not all sitting around blowing into jugs." she stated wryly, "...That would be the family down the road." she finished, getting a strangled laugh from the fox, who was still recovering from a laughing fit.

"You two are alright." Skye said, laying across one of the logs situated around the smoldering fire pit. "I'm honestly glad you didn't turn out to be jerks... You still owe us for that little _maneuver_ in the parking lot, though."

"I can think of a few ways to remedy that..." Jack commented with a coy grin at the vixen. "I'm sure you can, Fuzzy." Skye replied, baring sharp rows of teeth at the buck, who didn't bat an eye at the display, if anything it encouraged him.

"On that note..." Nick began quietly, leaning in toward the doe, "Let's call it a night, before these two get too frisky, eh?" Judy gave him a nod as Jack piped up, "HEY! I can still hear you, and I don't appreciate you messing with my _game_."  
Skye laughed at the outburst, "Don't worry, the event's only just started," She gave the buck a half-lidded gaze, voice going soft and teasing, "We've got plenty of time for you to show me your supposed _game._ "

The four had separated back into their respective pairs, and agreed to meet again in the morning, the moon was waxing full, the night was calm and quiet- at least as much as it could be at such a gathering.

"Want to go hit that field?" Skye suggested, not wanting to call it yet, "I don't see why not, and that mouse was very sweet, letting us know..." one paw on her her hip, Judy waved, "Lead on, oh child of the night." the doe said, getting a huge grin from the vixen. Skye had no real desire to go to the field on it's own merits, she was simply following the scent she was currently locked on to, her best judgement told her they were headed for the very same field.

Nick and Jack found a large tree in the center of a small field peppered with various flora bathed in moonlight, lounging against the massive trunk, they listened to the wind rushing through the grass from behind the old oak, the sounds of the festival all but forgotten in light of the sweet respite offered by the 'Serenity Field' Dreads had clued them in on as they left his stall.

"You'd think we were dead." Jack softly commented, breaking the silence and getting a sidelong glance from the tod. Jack tilted his head toward Nick as he spoke, glancing vaguely in his direction, "It's almost _too_ peaceful here."  
Nick simply nodded in agreement as the two watched the gentle waves rolling through the field.

"It's nice being able to hear yourself think... Isn't it?" Nick quietly remarked, appreciating the extreme- but most welcome, change in scenery, that is, until he caught a somewhat familiar scent on the breeze.  
"Six o' Clock." Jack stated, one ear flicking to the side, catching the light conversation carried on the wind, "Same pair?" Nick asked in rhetoric. Jack just grinned in affirmation, saying, "I'll be honest, at first I thought it was purely coincidence, us running into them all day... But that vixen is something else." this statement got a quizzical look from Nick.  
"You got a thing for Snow?" Nick asked, Jack answered with a bit of a chuckle, "I ate a lot of it as a kit, I'm just feeling nostalgic." he finished, paws over his muzzle to stifle his growing laughter.

"You're one twisted little bunny, bro." Jack took a moment to regain his composure before responding, "And _you_ certainly haven't been eyeing a little _Clover_ with those hungry eyes."

"I-... Yo-... Bu-..." Nick stammered, flustered by the statement. "I like clovers! They're lucky!" Jack burst into a laughing fit as he managed to articulate a brief statement, "I only see _TWO_ leaves on _THAT_ clover, pal." he said, flicking his ears for emphasis, "Need four to make it lucky!"

Nick glared at his accomplice, knowing he couldn't argue the statement and come out of it unscathed.  
"Tell you what..." Nick began with a grin slowly growing, he had a plan. "How about we make a bet on it?" This question got the buck's full attention, "Do elaborate, oh master hustler." Jack said, turning toward the fox.  
"I bet you that before this festival is over, I can have that cute little doe wrapped around my little claw." Jack raised an eyebrow at him, acknowledging he was interested, "And I can do it before you _eat any snow._ "  
"What if you lose?" Jack inquired, "I'll sign up for the police academy." Nick replied, to which Jack's jaw dropped, though not due to the statement, unfortunately they had both been too focused on their exchange to notice a grey doe tapping her foot just around the tree, accompanied by a white vixen who looked both curious, and annoyed, the pair had closed in more quickly than they'd expected.  
Nick slowly turned in the direction of the buck's focus, ears drawing flat, eyes going wide, he was met with a violet that was cold as ice, and blazing with fury, the tod went as red as his nickname.  
The doe leaned toward the fox, her voice, a mere whisper, carried with it a malice that sent chills up his spine.

"I'll save you the trouble of asking how much I heard. The answer is _enough_." She was only exaggerating somewhat, with the males being downwind, she only caught most of the exchange, but she wasn't going to let him know that as she started off into the field with Skye close behind, who called back toward the pair with a wave of her paw, "Hope you like running, Foxy!"

"So, how long you gonna keep him in the dark?" Skye asked, "Long enough. If what Jack said is true, he needs a wake up call before I'll even remotely consider him an option." Judy said with a smile wide enough to display her buck-teeth, she wasn't remotely angry with the fox, she simply wanted to learn more about him, and wasn't above using that little exchange as firepower to find out what he was hiding behind that controlled exterior.  
"You are one sly little bunny." Skye half laughed, "Do what you want, but I'm gonna be earning my _stripes_ , if you follow." Judy flicked an ear toward the vixen, "You really are a predator, aren't you?" Skye gave a malicious giggle, saying, "In both form, and function." Finishing with a wink, tongue lolling out.  
Judy boxed her twisted friend, "Skye!"  
"What?!" Skye turned toward her, feigning hurt, "I can't help it! He's cute!"  
"I'm letting that one slide, you know what it means, Skye."  
"I do, and I meant it. Every bit as much as Crimson did." the vixen stated, previously goofy look nowhere to be seen. "They're special... I can tell." she finished with a wistful look.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Howdy! Hope you guys wanted more of this, we're having some fun with this one! Some 'Paws-on' experience, so to speak...**_

 _ **As always, huge thanks to GameBoy for his assistance with this story, as well as AW2 and the uh... 'Fluffy Stuff' =3**_

 _ **Guest: Who knows? Even if he loses, Judy may just be able to talk him into it... Not gonna confirm or deny on anything this early, though!**_

 _ **Admiral Cimar: Is Skye extremely interested in the stripey little ball of fluff...? Yes, yes she is. =D**_

 _ **Hope this update alongside AW2's helps tide everyone over for a bit while I work on the next installments for all!**_

 _ **Sincerely,  
TOG.**_

 _ **/)_/)  
(^,^)b**_

* * *

 _ **Crimson & Clover**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Extracurricular Activities**_

* * *

Nick and Jack spent the remainder of the evening setting up a small campsite after checking to be sure it was okay to do so in the fields, it was too quiet to pass up on, they found a spot just outside the treeline on the far edge from the event grounds.

"You really screwed the proverbial pooch." Jack commented.

"Bite me." Nick countered.

Nick was actually upset about the snafu that afternoon, but he couldn't figure out why. She was just some random bunny, an acquaintance at best.

"Are you really that bent out of shape?" Jack asked, he'd known the fox long enough to tell he really was put off by it.

"Yeah, I'm genuinely pissed that some scatterbrained doe is probably never going to speak to me again." he stated with as much apathy as he could manage, it was far from convincing.

"...You really are, aren't you?"

Nick let out a low growl at the prodding, "And?"

Jack rolled out his sleeping bag before turning to the fox with one eyebrow cocked, "What's the deal?"

Nick continued adjusting his own bag, brushing off the inquiry.

"Hey." Jack persisted, Nick ignored it, until a bag of salmon jerky nailed him in the back of the head, "Talk, or I start pulling out the granola." Jack threatened, hefting a ziplock stuffed full of bars, "I don't want to waste these babies, but I'll do it if I have to."

Nick deflated a bit, grabbing the previous improvised missile and proceeding to gnaw on a piece while he flopped down, facing the buck.

"I don't know. She just sorta... get's under my skin?" He wasn't really sure how to put it, and it bugged him that he couldn't figure out what it was about her that was eating at him.

Jack watched him for a moment, taking out one of the bars in his paws, sitting cross-legged, opposite the fox.

"I can understand that. So I guess the question is, why would some bunny you've only just met be able to bypass your 'nonchalant cool guy' crap?"

"Do you think I'd be so annoyed if I knew?"

"You gonna try and talk to her, maybe figure that out?"

Nick shrugged, ripping off another piece while his usual passive expression fell into place, "Nah, not worth the headache."  
This comment was met with a granola bar saying a very forceful hello to a fox's forehead. "Oi! what the hell, Jack!?"

"I did warn you." the buck stated simply through a crunchy mouthful, "You know it's shit like that, that made you shut down in the first place."

Nick opened his mouth for a retort, only to snap it shut. He couldn't argue with the one mammal that had not only pulled him out of a funk, but had- for all intents and purposes, prevented an effective relapse.

"Based on everything leading up to our little bet, she may just be willing to hear you out and give you a chance to find out what it is about her that's getting to you."

The fox simply grumbled at that, another point he couldn't argue. He chewed the idea a bit, alongside the strip of jerky currently hanging from the side of his maw. Jack lounging back on his paws, watching the fox.

Nick finally tipped to the side, landing with a groan and thud while the buck's muzzle curled into a smug smile.

"You really think I'd be able to recover on this?" Nick mused aloud, "Enough to get to the bottom of it, anyway?"

Jack's smile twisted into a grin as he followed suit, laying on his back, ears splayed to the sides, "I think you can at least give it a shot, worst thing that could happen is I win the bet." chuckling, he continued, "If nothing else, I can talk to Snow and see if she'd be able to convince Clover to hear you out."

Nick rolled his eyes at the buck, "Smug little bugger..."

Jack's chuckle grew to a low laugh, "Not my fault I have a way with the ladies." the low laugh turned into a fit as the jerky came sailing back into the buck.

"That's as close to _eating snow_ as you're getting before I win this bet, Fuzzy!"

"That's more like it!" Jack managed to reply through his laughter, Nick finally dropping his walls again and joining in.

"Check it out, we'll just _happen_ to bump into them again tomorrow, and I'll slip Snow a note. Cool?"

"Whatever you say, I'm not gonna hold my breath on it until I see it work."

They lied there in silence for a short while before a thought occurred to the fox, one he knew was running through the buck's mind.

"...You're just looking to get some one-on-one with that vixen, aren't you?"

"Hey, that's not the goal here." Jack said with false innocence, "...It's just a nice little bonus." he finished with a coy tone.

Nick clucked his tongue at his friend, "You dirty little birdy." the two broke into a gale of laughter after maintaining straight faces as long as they could. eventually they regained enough composure to settle down for the night.

"Night, Nick."

"Night, bud." the fox paused for a moment before adding, "And thanks."

Jack stretched, repositioning himself to sleep. "Don't mention it, I know things are still rough... gotta watch out for each other." 

* * *

Skye and Judy were sharing a similar dilemma, though from a slightly different angle, and a decent distance into the trees, they'd found a small clearing where they could build a firepit.

"Are you really gonna lead him along?" Skye asked, popping open a strange little bag, the contents immediately bursting out with a 'Poof', she went about roughing up the previously compressed pillow while Judy unfolded an old paw-crafted quilt, leaving the item folded over once, she wasn't a fan of sleeping bags, they felt constricting to the bunny, claustrophobic, even.

"Only until I find out what he's hiding." she replied with a devious grin.

"You are one twisted little bunny, you know that?"

"And?" Judy shot back, popping open one of their bags of cured fish.

"I dunno, he seems nice enough..."

"M-hm. And I'm sure it has nothing to do with his stripey little buddy." she stated with a glance at the vixen, 'I know you' written all over her features.

"Of course it does!" Skye chirped with a toothy smile, Which is why _you_ aren't going to take this too far."

"Oh?" the doe said, crossing her arms while she turned to face the vixen, "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

It was Skye's turn to give her a knowing look, "You don't know when to quit, and given his reaction at the bonfire, he's been through some shit."

Judy's ears drew back at that, she couldn't argue with the statement, "Okay, but how does that give him a right to act like a jerk?"

"Never said it did." Skye replied, "Just saying it doesn't necessarily deserve the same, he doesn't seem like the type to break at the drop of a hat, but you can never tell how close someone is to having a serious breakdown, particularly those with a well developed poker face like him."

Judy couldn't argue that, either, so she deflected.

"And what is it with you and your fascination with bunnies, anyway?"

Skye giggled, "I just like little guys... easier to pin down." she said, letting her tongue loll out with a very satisfied tone.

"And you call _me_ twisted." Judy said with a laugh.

"I saw the way you were eyeing Crimson, what's up with _you_ and _your_ fascination with larger mammals, eh?"

"Safety." she stated as if it were obvious, "I'm a bunny, we tend to go for a larger mate, it's natural."

"And pinning a smaller mammal under me _isn't_ natural for me, being a predator?" Skye quipped with a smug look.

"Not when it's for _that_."

"Pinning them down... for hours..." Skye continued, knowing it would dissuade the doe's argument.

"I get it, Skye. You're a fiend." she said, Skye wasn't done yet.

"All hot and bothered, locking them down, paws first..."

"Yep, I get the point." Judy said, ears going red, Skye's musings putting thoughts in her head about being helplessly pinned down by a fox.

"Making them beg for mercy..."

A russet fox she'd barely just met.

"Holding them there until I've got what I want..."

Hot breath washing over her fur.

"Every..."

Dull claws digging into cold, hard ground.

"Last..."

breath coming out in short, heated pants.

"Bit..."

Teeth locked onto her scruff.

Judy let out an involuntary squeak at the thoughts, breaking Skye's roll. "Oh... I know that sound..." Skye stated with a grin reminiscent of a crescent moon in the dim light, her tail starting to sway behind her, "You uh... need a moment?"

Judy's ears turned three shades darker, "NO!"

Skye just laughed and stepped out of the tent, calling back far too happily, "I'm gonna check out the river, you've got ten minutes!" much to the bunny's dismay. Skye had unfortunately walked in on Judy during a very... stressful period in her life, and caught her relieving said stress, she knew what that squeak was, and her nose had already been assaulted with the doe's spiking scent.

Judy just flopped onto her belly when the tent flap rustled shut, hearing the sound of water hitting hot embers shortly after.

"I know that sound." she repeated mockingly, "You've got ten minutes!"

She continued grumbling for a moment, before she finally decided "To hell with it." and set about 'relieving some stress' as her prior train of thought crept back from the recesses. 

* * *

Nick and Jack ended up laying there for a while, neither able to fall asleep, they'd gone for a walk, enjoying the quiet of the night, mostly just skimming the outskirts of the field.

"I think I'm gonna head back, I've got my fill of nature for tonight." Jack stated, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the tent when Nick's nose caught the smell of smoke on the light breeze.

"Hold up..." he took a couple more draws of the air, just to be sure, "I think someone left a fire burning, or something."

"And? Its probably just some folks still partying."

"Too quiet." Nick stated, spotting a pillar of smoke rising from the trees, "They probably got high, started a fire and forgot to put it out."

"We're not on fire watch, Pal. You feel free to investigate, I'm going to bed." Jack said with a yawn, "Let me know how it goes, Ranger Wilde." the buck called back with a mock salute.

Nick just rolled his eyes, if someone left a fire going this close and it spread, their tent wouldn't be safe for long. Mind made up, he followed his nose through the trees, eventually coming up on a small campsite not unlike their own. He approached the tidy, if shallow, firepit that had been constructed with some river stones, it looked like someone had dumped water on the flames, but they were far from being properly extinguished.

"Anybody home?" he called, somewhat jokingly. Getting no response, he searched around a bit, spotting a small bucket, still partially filled, he took the item and poured the remaining contents over the embers, fanning away the resulting smoke, he grabbed a fallen tree limb and stamped out the bits that were still glowing.

Satisfied, he rolled his eyes and made to leave, "You're welcome, ya nitwits."

That is, until he heard an odd sound come from the tent, he paused, perking his ears toward it. it sounded like some kind of weird keening.

"Guess they didn't actually leave it completely unattended..." he muttered, "Hello?" he called slightly louder than before. A few moments later he heard another 'squeak', more strained than before, more desperate. Naturally, his curiosity was piqued, and his mind ran through a large range of possibilities, the one it ended on was the possibility that whoever was inside the tent had potentially overdosed on whatever they were likely using, having grown up in Happy Town, it wasn't exactly an uncommon event, and it was hard-wired into him to investigate before all there was to find was a cold body.

He growled at himself, knowing this was likely a mistake, and poked his head into the tent, what he found effectively fried his brain, there she was, Clover. The same bunny he'd slighted earlier that day, and she was far from danger, though she was certainly in a compromising position.

The fox froze in place, knowing he should just walk away before she registered that he was there, gawking at her... activities. He would've registered the heavy scent permeating the tent had it not been for the smoke of the fire, now it hit him like a freight train.

Judy's eyes slowly drifted open, half-lidded and looking quite satisfied, she could still see the emerald eyes of the fox she'd been using to assist in her ministrations, but he looked more shocked than predatory.

The fur on Nick's tail bristled as the doe gazed at him, violet eyes blazing, those eyes slowly widened as she clearly came to the realization that he was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"..." she gave a slow blink as her pupils constricted, Nick's ears slowly pulled back as the doe's own flicked nervously before flaring out to the sides, "Oh my God..." she muttered, looking from the fox to her now non-existent modesty, she grabbed the closest item she could to cover herself, which just so happened to be one of two plush dolls she never traveled without.

A red fox.

Nick finally found his voice, "I am so sorry..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU CREEP!" she screamed at the tod, following the statement with a flying red fox plush, only to realize she'd thrown her covering, snapping her paws back down to compensate for the mistake.

Nick flew away from the tent after the plush hit him square in the forehead with a sound reminiscent of a squeaky hammer toy. He nearly collided with a white vixen.

"What...?" Skye mumbled as a red flash nearly toppled her, she glanced in the direction of his flight, then to the tent, then back again before bursting into laughter.

She walked into the tent to find Judy cupping her shame in her paws, panting.

"...Have fun?" Skye teased, garnering a glare from the doe.

"Not another word, Skye."

"Aww... did he interrupt before you could finish stabbing the rabbit?"

"...No..." Judy said with a sniffle, tearing up as she drew her knees to her chest, wanting nothing more than to dissolve into the ground at that very moment.

Skye's ears pinned back, she knew Judy was a fairly private mammal, and getting caught at play was bad enough for her when it was Skye, someone she knew and trusted. She took a seat next to her friend, wrapping the doe in both arms and tail, "I'm sorry..."

Judy let out a much harder sniffle, a snort, really, "Of all the mammals that could've ended up _seeing me_ , why in hell did it have to be _**him**_?!"

"...Did he at least offer to help?" Skye asked, leaning into the doe a bit.

Judy shook slightly with a soundless laugh, Skye knew how to break a bad mood in record time, "Too soon, Skye... you perv."

"Hm..." Skye continued with a thoughtful expression, "Want me to bite him?" she asked, emphasizing the question with a snap of her jaws.

Judy let out a genuine laugh at that, "Would I like that...?" she said, "Yes, yes I would." 

* * *

Jack was rudely awakened by a fox diving through the flaps, breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

"SHEDDING HELL! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" the buck hollered, bolting to his feet only to get tangled in his bedding, landing muzzle first with a groan.

Nick just rolled over to face the roof of the tent, still breathing as if in a panic, eyes wide, ears flat against his skull.

"You better have a damn reason for acting like a maniac, I finally fell asleep, damn it!" Jack stated in annoyance.

Nick didn't seem to register it, though his breathing was starting to regulate.

"...Nick?" the buck asked, waving a paw in front of the fox's muzzle, "You okay, buddy?"

Nick's eyes flicked to the buck as he gave a nod.

"You sure?" Jack pressed, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh I saw something alright..." the fox thought aloud.

"You uh, find that fire you were looking for?"

"M-hm." Nick's eyes shot back to the roof before he got into his sleeping bag and continued staring into space.

"Nothing burned down?"

Nick chuckled nervously, "Nothing physical."

Jack gave the fox a confused look as he settled back into his own bag, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I uh, may have walked in on some very private matters regarding a four-leafed member of the flora family." he said carefully and succinctly.

Jack took a moment to process the statement before his eyes went wide and he started laughing uncontrollably, "You didn't..."

"I did."

"Well hell, you may actually win at this rate! You've already got a jumpstart on me!" the buck forced out through his laughter.

"I will literally _**EAT**_ you." Nick hissed.

"This is not the bunny you are hungry for..." Jack mocked, waving a paw in front of him before crumpling into a heap of laughter and tears.

"Now she thinks I'm some creepy peeping tom..." Nick mused "I am so ****ed."

"Not anymore you're not!" Jack interjected, now wheezing. Nick just glared at the buck, hoping some of the violent thoughts would penetrate through his laughter.

Jack eventually managed to compose himself, and slapped Nick on the shoulder, "Cheer up, she won't be mad forever. Everyone gets walked in on at least once in their lifetime. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, but it just _had_ to be _**her**_ I walk in on, didn't it?" Nick commented, still frustrated and flustered, but quickly calming down.

"It'll be fine, it was a simple accident. Five dollars says she's already over it."

"I'm not touching those odds with a ten foot pole."

"Fair enough. Let's just get some sleep, ya creeper." Jack said jovially, "We'll get a gauge on things in the morning."

Nick let out a lengthy sigh after they'd both settled into their respective spots, "Yeah... night."

* * *

 ** _A/N MkII: Yep, Judy got caught, Nick got an eyeful, and the silence to follow will be QUITE awkward for both. =3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: So, this one was (and still is) very close to breaking that T-rating... but I'm keeping it as is, it was fun._**

 ** _...Yep._**

 ** _As always, huge thanks to GameBoy for his assistance, I actually had two full options up for the opening on this one, but we agreed Nick needed some sort of leg-up on the situation._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Sincerely,  
TOG._**

 ** _/)_/)  
(^,^)_**

* * *

 ** _Crimson & Clover  
_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

* * *

Nick woke early as usual and left the tent with Jack snoring into his sleeping bag, hoping a nice swim would help calm his nerves after last night, he didn't see signs of anyone near the river, so he left his clothing hanging on a branch and dove in, it was somewhat deep, taking him a few seconds to touch the bottom, he ran his paws over the smooth stones on the river bed, enjoying the sensation as bubbles trickled from his nose to the surface.

He was happy he seemed to be the only mammal that was up at this hour, he needed some time to think, and figure out how the hell he was going to apologize and explain how he _wasn't_ a pervert to the grey doe he'd... _interrupted_ , last night.

Judy was up with the sun, having grown up on a farm, she was used to an early morning, and was dead set on a nice, refreshing swim. After walking down the river for a bit, not hearing or seeing anyone else nearby, she left her things folded on a stone just inside the trees and slipped silently into the water, it wasn't moving particularly quickly, and she was easily able to swim against it.

After hitting the bottom, she saw something flicking just upstream, the water wasn't crystal clear by any means, but she could make out something, and with the way it was almost swaying in the water, her best guess was it was some sort of fish. Naturally, she had an irresistible urge to catch it, if only to show it off to Skye.

It was surprisingly easy to catch, it didn't even seem to notice as she pushed off the stones on the riverbed and latched onto it. What she wasn't expecting was the gurgling yip that issued from the odd fish, she didn't have a chance to let go as the creature tore to the surface, whipping the bunny up with it.

She was very confused as, upon breaching, she was pulled onto the bank by a russet fox breathing heavily, ears back, propped up on his paws. Her eyes involuntarily flicked down, she was met with an eyeful of... _Foxy things_. Fully on display, a foot from her face, if that.

She had his tail in her paws, and she couldn't get her paws to listen to her brain and let go. Her ears were switching shades of red as her eyes flicked back up to meet a panicked emerald.

Crimson was staring her in the eye, looking like he was hyperventilating. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, her eyes flicked back down.

 _That's an interesting sight._ she thought as a red point- about as red as her ears currently were, was protruding making itself known. Something about foxes and their tails was scratching at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite bring it to the forefront as her eyes returned to his face, which was slowly going from panicked to mortified as his brain processed the fact that the thing that 'bit'his tail was actually Clover.

 _Okay, you got your revenge, I deserved it after last night, now PLEASE let go._ He thought, every bit as frozen as the grey doe still latched onto his tail, he couldn't get his paws to move and cover himself, they were stuck in an involuntary standoff, and neither could say a word.

He also finally registered the fact that said bunny was every bit as naked as himself, and while her coat was short, it was still thick enough he hadn't been able to note just how finely toned her musculature was until she was soaked clean through, she wasn't bulky by any stretch, but she was every bit as lithe as he'd imagined... it wasn't helping his predicament.

Judy was noting very much the same in the fox, he clearly took care of himself, and it showed. His coat was heavy enough even in spring that it hid quite the sight, he wasn't a musclehead, she knew that much already, but with his fur thoroughly soaked, she could see the lines of his muscle tone showing through in the breaking light of dawn... She very much liked what she saw, though she wouldn't voice that even if she could get her tongue to move.

Nick's... _issue_ , growing worse by the moment, that same sweet scent from the tent hit his nose, far lighter than before in the open air, but there all the same.

He watched as the bunny's eyes were drawn back to his _situation_ by a twitch, it was nearly fully engorged at this point, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at both the twitching motion and the... _robust_ display.

 _That HAS to be painful._ she mused as the partially trapped extremity was stretching the skin to what she could only assume was a very uncomfortable limit.

Neither of them was sure if they were thankful, horrified or just oddly relieved when Skye showed up, followed closely by Jack, both toting very familiar small bundles of cloth.

Skye burst into laughter, she loved Judy like a sister, as such she was all too happy to laugh at her expense before she tried to help. Jack let out a wolf whistle and whoop, much to their dismay.

"I guess we didn't need to do anything at all." the vixen remarked, "They seem to be making up well enough on their own!"

Jack joined in the laughter, "I told you these were his!" he said, holding up the clump of clothing, waving it triumphantly at the fox. "Guess you win, pal! We'll be back with the towels after you're done ' _talking things through'_." both the vixen and buck were practically in tears, walking off, having decided they should give their friends some 'private time' and get in some of their own in the process.

Judy's mouth finally began functioning, "Snow! GET BACK HERE!" She hollered as her paws finally released the fox's tail and she took a step in their direction.

"NAKED!" was all the vixen called back in response.

The bunny's ears snapped up as she turned back to the fox, paws instinctively covering herself as she plopped to a sitting position, Crimson was wringing out his tail, flicking it to dislodge enough water to get some of it's poof back.

"Well... are we even now?" the fox asked her in a glum tone as he took a seat himself, they'd both seen more than they bargained for, and he didn't see much point in being shy, Judy curled tighter as the fox shuffled over slightly, it wasn't freezing, but it was cold enough the doe was getting chilled by the light breeze.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Clover questioned with an accusatory glare.

"Oh come on, are you really going to play it off like that was an accident?" he shot back.

Judy sighed, "Bunny, not exactly aquatic, Red." she countered, embarrassment clear in her tone, "...I thought it was a fish, and I was having some fun... I didn't mean to grab your tail." she finished with a glance at the fox, he could tell she wasn't lying, he knew how to read mammals like a book.

"Well I didn't mean to, y'know... walk in on you like that." he stated, pointedly locking his eyes to the ground.

"I guess I should be flattered you liked what you saw, but you didn't have to stare like that, most mammals would LEAVE before they got caught." she prodded.

"You're one to talk." he replied, tail wrapping around himself defensively.

"Sorry, Slick. I was a little shocked, I froze!"

Crimson finally looked over to her, brow raised in a 'no kidding' manner.

Judy sighed, "Okay, I get the point." she conceded with a shiver, where the hell were those two with their stuff?

Nick wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but he wasn't about to sit there while the bunny was freezing next to him, he shuffled a bit closer, and wrapped his now somewhat dry tail around the doe.

Judy had her head buried in her knees when she felt something damp wrap around her, she didn't move a muscle beyond opening her eyes enough to find it was a red and brown tail, not quite soaked, but not exactly dry. It was enough to act as a bit of a wind-breaker, though.

Glancing over a bit, she could see Crimson staring across the river, curled up in a similar position to her own, his eyes stayed fixed in that position as she heard him mutter a, "Sorry."

She didn't miss the sincerity in his tone, nor did she miss the brief flash of genuine shame in his eyes, though she wasn't certain that was just in regard to his own mistake the prior night.

"You're not the only one who should be apologizing..." she mumbled back, this got his eyes to shift in her direction.

He watched as Clover finally stopped shivering, and seemed to relax just a bit in his tail, probably because she wasn't quite as exposed as before.

"I didn't really even give you a fair chance, I just assumed you were a jerk ever since the parking lot."

"Fair enough." he replied, giving her the chance to continue if she wanted to, which she did.

"At least... until the bonfire." she added, "I know you've probably got a lot going on behind the scenes, we all do. I really did want to get to know you." She couldn't help but giggle a bit, adding. "But I wasn't looking for a crash course in fox anatomy to go along with it."

Nick chuckled at that, ears drawing back in embarrassment, "Again, I know what you mean..." he said simply. A short, though somewhat comfortable silence followed, the sun had finally broken in full, bathing the two in its glow as they sat at the river bank, watching the opposing side with a growing lack of regard for their surroundings.

"So... Where do you think those two ran off to?" Crimson asked, breaking the silence.

"Knowing Snow? Probably already rutting in one of our tents, if they even made it that far."

The fox chuckled at that, "Sounds about right."

They sat there in silence once more, fur drying slowly in the sun, Judy couldn't help but marvel at how soft his tail was when it was dry, it was like a fluffy, living blanket, she also couldn't help but give it a stroke, getting a purr from the fox before the appendage whipped back to his other side, his eyes flicking over to the bunny as he shifted his position a bit.

"Sorry! I wasn't..." she began, he waved it off after adjusting himself a bit.

"It's okay, that's just usually something for, uh..." he cleared his throat before wrapping his tail back around the doe.

Judy wasn't expecting that, the return of the fuzzy covering bringing a small smile to her face as she came to a realization regarding the fox to her side. He was every bit as reserved as she was in most regards, and the fact he was covering her with his tail was both comforting, and endearing to the doe.

"Thank you." she said gently, scooting a bit closer to him.

He returned it with the first genuine smile she'd seen from him and an equally gentle, "Don't mention it."

She liked the sight of the fox smiling, awkward as the expression seemed to be for him to show.

* * *

Naturally, Skye and Jack had climbed into the treeline, having doubled back to watch the exchange between their cohorts unfold.

"I can't believe it..." Stripes commented quietly, getting a questioning glance from the vixen. "He _never_ smiles. Not like _that_."

"To put the other side into perspective, you see her edging closer to him that whole time?" she asked, " _That_ , my little partner in crime, is unbelievable."

"...Think we should 'come back' now?" he questioned, getting a slow response from the vixen.

"Nah, let's give them some actual time alone. I'm not gonna be the one to spoil this."

Jack nodded, following Snow down the tree, both silent as shadows as they slipped off, further into the trees. Pausing before they got too far. "Think you'd be able to set their stuff nearby without her hearing you, or him catching your scent?"

Snow grinned at the question, "Kit's play, Stripes." she stated confidently, snagging the bundle Jack had and weaving back through the trees, neither mammal seemed to acknowledge her presence as she soundlessly set their effects down just in front of the nearest tree. Breath hitching as one of the doe's ears twitched as she began moving away.

Judy heard Snow setting their things down behind them, she was glad they brought them back... but she was okay staying where they were, just a bit longer. Leaning into the fox, just a little more.

Jack and Skye found their own little sunny spot out in the field, it was still quiet, and they were glad it was, as much as they liked raising hell, they enjoyed some quiet time to recharge their proverbial batteries.

"So, think they'll be okay now?" Stripes asked.

"She's wrapped up in his _tail_ , Fuzzy." Skye stated as if that explained everything.

"Okay?" he replied, tone saying clearly 'what does that have to do with it?'

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

"I'd think that would be obvious, yes." he chuckled.

"You... don't know much about fox habits, do you?"

"Enough for him to enjoy my company, beyond that... honestly not much." he said with some embarrassment. "It's not exactly a common topic between two males." he added with a snort.

"At least you're honest about it." Skye replied with a giggle before rolling over and taking a position that was generally reserved for pouncing on prey.

"how about a crash course, _bunny boy?_ " she added with a very sultry- and somehow threatening, tone.

Jack looked over, hearing the vixen shift positions as she spoke, her tone piquing his curiosity while also setting him very much on edge, the look in her eyes not helping to assuage his simultaneous interest and trepidation at what she was suggesting as his ears flicked into the air.

 _Oh boy..._ the buck thought with just a touch of actual fear.

* * *

 _ **A/N MkII: I couldn't give Judy ALL the cards... now could I? =3**_

 _ **I know, I'm a tease.**_

 _ **\\(^o^)/**_


End file.
